Ichibē Hyōsube
| image = | race = Soul | birthday = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Soul Society, Soul King | profession = Shinigami | position = Protecting the Soul King | previous position = | division = Royal Guard | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Soul King Palace | relatives = | education = N/A | shikai = Not Yet Revealed | bankai = Not Yet Revealed | manga debut = Chapter 516 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is the commanding Shinigami of the Royal Guard,Bleach - The Dagger #2 holding the title .Bleach manga; Chapter 545, page 11 Appearance Ichibei is a large and broad individual with a bald head, bushy eyebrows and a long black beard. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform beneath a white, long-sleeved haori decorated with the Royal Guard's emblem. The top of his uniform is open enough to expose his hairy chest. He also wears a large set of red prayer beads around his neck and a pair of single-toothed tengu geta.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, page 1 Personality Ichibei is an authoritative Shinigami who remains focused on the mission at hand. He speaks in a loud and upfront manner and his face is expressive.Bleach manga; Chapter 518, page 9''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 517, pages 8-12 History Ichibei was given the title "Monk of Perception" by the Soul King. Ichibei was the person who first chose the names for everything in Soul Society, including Zanpakutō, Shikai and Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 564, pages 7-8 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After the death of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Ichibei uses the Tenchūren to travel to Soul Society with the other members of the Royal Guard. There, they are greeted by most of the surviving Gotei 13 captains and Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, pages 14-17 After some of his unit converse with the Gotei 13 captains, Ichibei tells them that they can talk later. Captain Shunsui Kyōraku asks why they are here and Ichibei responds that they are there to rebuild the Gotei 13, but first they will take Ichigo to the Royal Palace. After initially ignoring Captain Suì-Fēng's interruption, he hits Tenjirō Kirinji, one of the other Royal Guard members that admonishes Suì-Fēng, telling him to talk later. Senjumaru Shutara arrives with several badly injured Shinigami in orbs. After the others discuss the wisdom of moving them in their current condition, Ichigo asks why he has to accompany them when his injuries are not so grave. Ichibei states that the reason they are bringing him is different, but he is interrupted by another person.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 7-18 After Ichigo's subsequent conversation with Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo asks Ichibei if his Zanpakutō will be fixed there. Ichibei tells him that it is not possible, but that there is a way for him to restore it to something similar to its original form. Ichigo agrees to go and Ichibei brings Ichigo to Kūkaku Shiba's home, intending to have Kūkaku launch the Tenchūren back to the Royal Palace using her cannon. He explains to Ichigo that the Tenchūren cannot return there unaided and reasserts that there is a way to restore Tensa Zangetsu, but Ichigo states that he is now making it sound like a lie. Kūkaku launches the Tenchūren and they arrive in the Royal Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 518, pages 9-17 After Ichibei tells Ichigo that he should be proud of the fact he has been allowed to come to the Soul King Palace, Ichigo asks him when they used the Ōken. Ichibei explains that the Ōken is in fact a power imbued upon them by the Soul King and is a part of them. He states that Aizen was effectively trying to create one of them to access the Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, pages 1-3 After Renji and Rukia train in his palace, he comes in, commenting that they are talkative. He then reviews their progress in their training, stating that initially they could not even stand or breathe. He remarks that they made great progress. He then asks if both of them are ready to train with him in the "inner room." Bleach manga; Chapter 545, pages 11-12 Inside, he tells Renji that Hihiō Zabimaru is only part of his Bankai's name and that the fact Zabimaru only taught him part of the name indicates that it only partly acknowledged Renji. He reveals the meaning behind his title "Monk of Perception" and that he knows the names of all Zanpakutō. He tells Renji the full name of his Bankai, noting that he has become powerful enough to be worthy of calling that name. Bleach manga; Chapter 564, pages 6-9 Later, when Ichigo agrees to walk down to the Seireitei instead of taking the Tenchūren, Ichibei laughs and notes Ichigo has finally stopped overreacting before revealing the Wandenreich has begun attacking the Seireitei. As Ichigo launches himself down the stairs and tells Ichibei to inform him of such things earlier, Ichibei asks him what he said.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, pages 6-7 When Kirio Hikifune states Ichigo has become strong, Ichibei denies this and says Ichigo grew up before stating he became strong. When Kirinji points out this is the same thing, Ichibei says both Ichigo's body and soul became stronger and states Ichigo has become a real Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, pages 9-10 Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: As a former captain of the Gotei 13, Ichibei has a great amount of spiritual power.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, page 14 Name Giver: Ichibei received the title of "Monk of Perception" from the Soul King. The concept behind its meaning is "the one that calls the real name". In this capacity he is able to determine the true name of virtually anything. He came up with the name "Zanpakutō", the release names "Shikai" and "Bankai" and he was the first one to choose all the names of all things in Soul Society. Due to this unique skill he also knows the names of every Zanpakutō from the time the Asauchi created by Ōetsu Nimaiya are handed to a Shinigami. Thus it is no small feat to determine a Zanpakutō's varying names simply by examining it.Bleach manga; Chapter 564, pages 8-10 Zanpakutō *Shikai: Not Yet Revealed *Bankai: Not Yet Revealed References Category: Characters Category: Shinigami Category: Male Category: Royal Guard Category:Former Shinigami Captains